


The First

by mochipepero



Series: Thominho at Hogwarts [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipepero/pseuds/mochipepero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter AU!</p><p>Eversince Minho Joined the Quidditch team on his first year, Gryffindor has been undefeated. The Quidditch cup has their name on it for 2 years in a row and he wont let anyone change that until the first game of the season versus Hufflepuff with their new Seeker</p><p>Thomas has been a Quidditch fan ever since he can remember, and his dream came true when on his third year he passed the try outs and became the new Seeker</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First

“Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the Season, I’m Newt your bloody commentator”

“Newt, watch your language” 

“Right sorry, professor, so schuck faces --” 

“NEWT!!”

“beloved students, today’s match is between 2 year in a row Champion Gryffindor Versus our sweet Hufflepuffs”

Cheers for the two teams can be heard throughout the field and I smirk at that. Let me introduce myself, I’m Minho, Gryffindor seeker. Ever since I joined the team on my first year, we’ve been unbeatable.

“Minho, stop smirking and get on your broom” Alby shouted. I mount my broom and fly towards the middle of the field/

“Gryffindor Team is in position with Captain Alby leading them, and here comes the Hufflepuff team with Captain Zart and oohhh they have a new Seeker? Yes they do, it’s cutie of the third years, Thomas” 

I looked at the boy Newt mentioned and saw that he is indeed cute, I don’t know him personally but I recognized him in some of my classes. 

“Now I want a great start of the season so give all you’ve got” Madam Hooch said from her position.

She released the Bludgers and the Snitch which Zoom up to the sky.

“ The Quaffle is tossed and the game begins” I heard Newt shouted. 

I zoom up to where I last saw the snitch go and searching for the tiny gold ball. On my peripheral I saw the Hufflepuff seeker tailing me. ‘ ha! another Greenie on the game, so he’ll tail me and will try to steal the snitch from me?’

I tried to shook him off by moving in random directions but he seem intent on following me.

“Will you slim it? try to search for the snitch on your own instead of following me”

“Sorry Captain’s orders, need to follow you to make sure you wont reach the snitch before I do” He grinned at me, and holy cow no wonder Newt called him Cutie, why didn’t I notice him before?  
“It seems that instead of the Golden Snitch, our dear Minho finds a Golden boy” I can hear the teasing tone on Newt’s boy.

“Newt the match please” McGonagall scolded.

“Right, so we got 40-10 for Gryffindor” I grinned at that, so we’re leading and to add on my luck I saw the snitch fluttering near the commentator’s stand.

I flew directly there and I saw Thomas Following close by, I heard shouts and cheers but I couldn’t care less on those. I was almost there when I saw him shoot past me.

‘how in schuck did he fly so fast?’

I tried to catch up and ended up bumping to him. I groaned at the impact and heard him do the same. I looked up and saw him grinning at me, and for the love of all, why did I blush?

"looks like the sassy and perfectionist Gryffindor seeker is in a bloody pile of klunk right now, I must admit though, Hufflepuff seeker, Tommy is pretty cute- oohh almost got hit by that bludger minho” 

I descended a few feet down to avoid that thing, I glared at Newt, for what reason I don’t know.

“Newt will you please comment on the match and not on other things” wow McGonagall sounds exasperated.

“it's true though Professor, Tommy is a cutie and smart.. oh looks like he found the Snitch” I looked at Thomas and saw him already halfway across the fields, I look at where his heading and saw the snitch 10 feet above the ground near the Goal post. 

I turned and urge my broomstick to move faster. This is not happening, I am not going to lose to a Greenie. I block out everything and focused on catching up. 

I’m almost there, a few feet more---

!!!!!!!PRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!

“Hufflepuff Wins!!!!!” the sound of whistle followed by the deafening screams brought me back to reality, I look at the snitch and saw that schucked faced Greenie holding it.

I can’t believe it, I lost! and to a Greenie at that.

“Wow what a turn out, well Hufflepuff wins by 180-130” 

Fifty points?? we lost by Fifty points? This cannot be happening. 

*********************

“Minho, c’mon man, it’s just the first game, and it’s only fifty points if we beat Ravenclaw on the next match we can still catch up” I am not listening to Alby or to any of my teams. 

I keep glaring on the Hufflepuff table where Thomas is being smothered by his teams and friends. 

And for the life of me, I don’t which irritated me most, the fact that I lost for the first time and to a Greenie? Or the little voice in my head telling me to rip Thomas from his friends who is hugging me way too tight.

I Groaned. This cannot be happening, Of for Schucks sake.


End file.
